The Transition
by BellaBambina91
Summary: Jacob had always been her best friend, but when her seventeenth birthday rolls around, can Nessie explain the weird sensations and thoughts she is having about him? And why was he acting so strange around her? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Six years.

It's been about six years since the battle. Six years since my family was returned to me, without the fear and worry. Six years since _he_ was like an uncle to me.

"Hey, Nessie!" a voice boomed from outside of the cottage.

_Jacob, _I thought. I would know that voice anywhere. I turned off the stove as he walked into the small living room. Everything was small when Jacob was around. He sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. I took a plate of the eggs and toast I made and handed it to him, more than happy to oblige with his seating arrangements.

My small cottage was empty, my parents having left the place to me a couple of months ago. They moved back to Carlisle's glass mansion as soon as I was mentally 16, believing it was best if they let me grow into my own woman, which didn't need any moving arangements seeing as I spent most of my waking time with them at my grandparent's place. Still, they insisted, believing that I would soon enough understand why I needed a place of my own, a thought that still brought scowls onto my father's face.

"Enjoy," I said now, sinking down next to Jake and snuggling into his side. "I spent all morning slaving away in front of that hot oven to make this gourmet meal."

"Ha!" he laughed, a piece of his food falling onto the clean floor. "Ness, you probably don't even feel the heat!"

"Still," I said giggling at the sight of him eating. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Oh, huns," he said wrapping one arm around my shoulder while the other continued to dig away at the food. "You can be sure that you are always appreciated when it comes to me."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his waist. He was so warm next to my cold almost-vampire skin. It was one of the things that I liked so much about Jake. I felt him tense beneath me and I looked up to see what was wrong. His face was contorted, clearly thinking about something, but he quickly looked down at me and smiled. He eased his way to the kitchen, leaving me sitting on the couch alone, still staring at him.

_What the hell was that about?_

"So, Nessie," he began akwardly, "you ready for tonight?"

I groaned. "No." It had comepletely skipped my mind that today was my seventh birthday. I knew I should be excited, what with me becoming physically and mentally 17, but the fact that my aunt Alice was throwing a huge ball in my honor was making me a little uneasy. Apperantly this was one of the things that I had inherited from my mom. I loved Alice, she was my favorite aunt in fact, but she did tend to go a little overboard when it came to parties.

"Well you better get ready," Jacob said, making his way to the sofa again, this time sitting a bit farther away than usual. "And if I were you, I'd do it now. Alice wants you there to greet all the guests when they arrive."

"Ugh. How many people could she have possibly invited?" I asked, sure that not many people were going to be there.

"Not many, but you never know. Alice _does_ get along with pretty much anyone she meeets, and everyone that you have ever met loves you like their child, so..." he trailed off, looking at me with that strange look that he had been giving me for the last couple of weeks.

"Yeah," I said akwardly, getting up from my seat. "I'm just going to be a minute."

"Take your time, Ness."

"No peeking!" I called back over my shoulder with a little smile.

_Where the hell did that come from? _I asked myself. _Did I just flirt with _Jacob_?_

I saw Jake look over at me with a confused look on his face. Maybe he was thinking what I was thinking, but before I entered my room I caught a glimpse of him smiling my way and biting his bottom lip. Something about that look was utterly sexy and I didn't know why.

_Get yourself together Renesme! _that little voice in the back of my head said. _You just called Jacob sexy!!_

I tried to get that thought out of my head while I dressed into the teal blue dress Alice and Rosalie picked out for me the day before. No luck though. The thought of Jacob biting his lip enticingly was giving me shivers of a kind that I had yet to experience. It was a strange thought, seeing as before this Jacob had been nothing more than my best friend. And thinking that _I_ was the one who caused that sexy little smirk was making me giddy with happiness.

_Maybe your human side is finally kicking in, _I argued with myself. _Maybe those hormones everyone's always talking about are finally getting you excited about boys, no matter who they were._

But I knew better. This had yet to happen with anyone else, and Jacob was the only male outside of the family that I can stand to be around for long periods of time.

I finished quickly and made my way to living room again, hoping that the hormone rush was just temporary. I saw Jacob getting something from the fridge, his back towards me.

"Ah-hem," I caughed, being very obvious about my attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, good your ready, we better start hea-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw me. He looked me up and down, his eyes exploring every inch of my body. His mouth hung open, making me giggle a bit. When he heard my small laugh he finally looked up at my face.

"You- ah- you-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm guessing you like my look?" I asked, twirling around so that he could see the back. I heard his heartbeat speed up, making a warm sensation travel through my body and stopping at a _not-so-innocent_ part of my anatomy.

_Well, this is new._

"Uh... yeah," Jacob said as I finally turned to face him. "You look beautiful."

His choice of word sent blood rushing to my cheecks and I looked down. On their way to the floor, my eyes caught something they didn't before. I noticed that Jacob was wearing clothes. _There's a first time for everything. _While I went to my room, he must have gone to his Rabbit and changed. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his muscles and made his bronzed skin stand out. His jeans and shoes looked new, the shoes matching very well with his shirt. To say that he was attractive was an understatement.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I noted.

He looked down at what he was wearing. "Yeah, well I thought I should try and be normal for your special day."

"Aw, Jake," I said, walking up to him and taking his large hand in mine. "Everyday with you is special, you know that."

He looked down at me and his face was unreadable. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so I reached up and placed my hand on his cheecks, letting his see my confusion and my thoughts.

"I would get in a lot of trouble with Edward and Bella if you knew what I am thinking," he said, taking my hand again and leading me out of the door. "Now, let's get going."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah," he said with a little laugh. "Alice may be small, but she's the one leech I _don't _want to upset."

"Hey!" I punched his arm hard, an act that would have broken a human's arm. "That _leech_ is my aunt! And you're one to talk you dog!"

"Aw hush," he said, grabbing me around the waist. "You know you love it."

I could feel his breath on my ear as he talked and was surprised that the hormones hadn't left. Instead they were working on overdrive, that warm sensation from before coursing through my body.

_Well I'll be damned, maybe I _do _love it._

**A/N: ****I have been a big fan of the Nessie/Jake relationship, so I finally decided to write this. Please review! If people like it, I will continue. If not, it's a one-shot. Let me know if there's any characters that you want to see in my fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not going in there!"

"Aww, Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear. "Alice worked hard on this and she wants it to be special. If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for her." With a tiny smile he added, "besides, I'll steal you away before the day is over."

His words made me smile brightly. "Is that a promise?"

He turned me to look at him and he smiled. "You know it. Now, get your blood-sucking butt in there before _you _get eaten."

I turned unwillingly towards the glass mansion that was our home and walked inside. The house had completely transformed overnight into something straight out of a horror movie. The front entrance was decorated with flowers that led to the other rooms of the house. The staircase was completely intertwined with flowers and vines and hanging from the ceiling just before the stairs was a giant lilac sign with gold and black lettering. It read "Happy Birthday Nessie! May all your wishes come true_!"_

_Kill me now,_ I thought to myself, just seconds away from bolting.

"I don't think Alice will appreciate that, darling."

I looked over to see my dad leaning against the entrance to the living room, a place that was sure to hold more horror to my eyes. He was laughing at my thoughts of sudden suicide, which I knew made me seem like a complete loon. _Hey, _I thought. _At least I'm not the only member of this family that thinks this is the true form of hell. _

I heard my father chuckle and mumble,_ "_Just like your mother."

_Damn straight._

"Ugh!" I looked over to Jacob, where he stood with a frustrated look on his face. "You two know that I hate it when you do that. It would be nice to be let into the secrets here!"

I laughed lightly and walked over to him and placed my hand lightly on his cheek. _I'm just thinking this place is like hell,_ I thought, letting him roam through my thoughts of the highly decorated house.

"Oh." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Now you know what it's like for us wolves."

"Hush, Jake," I said, slapping him on the forearm. "If you hated it that much, you wouldn't be here so damn much."

He looked me in the eyes, his expression becoming a mix of seriousness and curiosity. "I do love it here. Especially when you're here with me."

I stared at him open-mouthed._ Did he really just say that?_ I felt the warmth spreading through my preternaturaly cold skin. We stood there in the hall for several minutes just looking at each other, the party and the other people absolutely forgotten. There was just Jacob.

"Ah-hem." I felt my face flush as I realized that my father was still standing there, no doubt hearing all of my jumbled thoughts along with Jacob's. Sometimes having a psychic father was awesome, but at times like this, I wished my family were normal. Normal teenage girls wouldn't have to go through this humiliation.

_Daddy please don't say anything! _I begged. I saw him nod and walk back into the living room. I followed him, not turning to see if Jacob was following, my eyes becoming intensely interested on the floor.

"Renesme, honey," I heard my mother say as I entered the living room. The room was actually not as bad as I had envisioned, the only decorations being the flower arrangements on the coffee table and the hanging violet spirals from the ceiling. I walked directly to my mother, my embarassment not completely gone, and wished that I was not totally transparent.

No luck. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her, my mother said, "Renesme, sweetie, what's wrong?" She looked over at my father, who only gave her a simple shake. My fingers brushed over her face and I thought, _let it go mom. Not now!_ She looked at me with confusion, but simply nodded.

_Where's Alice,_ I thought, changing the subject quickly and hoping to distract everyone. My father rolled his eyes, but my mother took the bait.

"She's with Jasper, hunting."

"Nessie!"

I looked over to see Alice herself in the entrance, with a much satisfied Jasper at her heels. Speak of the devil and it will arrive in the form of a happy pixie.

Dad laughed so hard that it made a few of us jump. _Good one, right dad?_ He only laughed louder and came over to hug me.

"You are truly a brilliant girl, Nessie," he said, letting me walk over to Alice and greet her.

"Nessie!" Alice squeeled as soon as I was in arms length. "Your guests are arriving! Now!" She rushed me to the door, where she double and triple checked me. "Greet them and let the fun begin!" She leaned into me and added in an almost inaudible voice, "oh, and just... just go with it later tonight. Your dad will get over it quickly, I mean he _did _give you the cottage for a reason." She winked and walked back to the living room where I could see the rest of my family gathered, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme having joined my mom and dad.

I only stared after Alice. What the hell did that mean? _Just go with it?_ What exactly was I supposed to go _with_? And what the hell did she mean 'your father will get over it." Get over what? I truly hated Alice's love of mystery when it came to my future.

I turned back to the door, already hearing and smelling the approaching guests. I was nervous and mad at the fact that I had to greet everybody and I felt myself fidgeting with my dress.

I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No."

"Don't worry, babe," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be here with you the entire time. I promise."

I felt myself relax at his words and turned just in time to greet the first set of guests. True to his word, Jacob stayed lached to my hand the entire night. We welcomed all of the vampires, including Zafrina and her sisters, and Siobhan, Benjamin, and the Denali coven, Garrett still faithfully attached to Kate's electric arm. Only a couple of the wolves showed up (shirtless), the others probably still guarding La Push from the 'non-vegetarian' vampires.

"Nessie, darling" Zafrina said later in the night, taking me from a rather dull conversation with Tanya. "We must begin training your wonderful mind and powers."

I smiled at her. Out of all the foreign vampires that had come to my family's aid six years ago, Zafrina was the only one that had remained in constant contact, becoming my Amazon aunt. She came to visit me and mine every few months, her sisters Kachiri and Senna tagging along often. Zafrina had taken a liking to me when she met me, and wanted to help expand my powers as she helped my mother, believing that I was capable of so much more.

"That would be wonderful, Zafrina!" I exclaimed. Zafrina was one of the few souls besides Jacob that I ever talked to out loud, instead of using my powers.

"Then, darling, let us begin."

And that's how we all found ourselves in the yard with everyone witnessing my feeble attempts at sharing my thoughts without physical contact. I knew that sometime in the future I would be able to succeed, and I knew that Zafrina had all the faith in me to do it, but tonight was not my night. My thoughts were barely on the party and the guests. They were on Alice's mysterious warning and Jacob's constant presence.

After about half an hour of my training, Benjamin took center stage, entertaining us with his displays of moving earth and the elements. It was truly amazing what he did, and I found myself immersed in the moving rocks and the dancing flames. It was like I was a little kid.

"Come on, Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers through my body. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the show, quickly leading me into the forest.

_Where are we going? _ I thought, sure that Alice would probably kill him.

"I _did_ promise to steal you didn't I?" His smile was mischievous, and I knew that this was going to be an interesting night.

_But no one knows where we are!_

"What's the point of stealing you if I ask for permission?" he mocked, with a rough laugh. "Besides, I don't want people knowing where we are. Tonight you're all _mine._"

I felt my breath catch when he said this. _Tonight I'm his!_ I thought about a million of possabilities that went along with his words and became a nervous wreck.

_Calm yourself Renesmee!_

I found myself backtracking, sure that my body and brain were still filled with those darn hormones that my human side came with. I mean, this was _Jacob._ The same Jacob that had seen me grow up and that had been like my best uncle and friend. My body was overreacting to a male. I was sure it had nothing to do with Jacob.

_Then why didn't you react like this with Benjamin or Garrett?_

I silently cursed my conscience, hating the fact that it made sense. I had not felt so warm and completed with either of those men around me, or with any of the wolves. This was a feeling that occured only with Jacob. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't._ This is Jacob!_

We reached my small cottage and I felt Jacob place his hands over my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. He guided me to the into the cottage and I heard him lock the door behind us.

"You ready for your birthday gift, honey?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, for once excited about any sort of present. His hands dropped.

"Happy birthday Renesmee."

And looking into the wonderful scene in front of me, I truly felt it was the best birthday of my short, weird life.

**A/N: ****Thank you soo much for all the wonderful comments... this chapter would not have been possible without them! Sorry for the delay... I was working and stuff! And to all the readers that like this story, check out my other series called "A little turn of events" and let me know what you think! ...... Now can anyone guess what's gonna happen next? ;) Find out in the next chapter of "The Transition"!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a scene straight from a fairy tale.

The cottage was filled with candles, a warm cinnamon scent filling the air. The couch and seats were gone, and in their place was a giant round carpet surrounded by soft plush pillows and more candles. In the center of the floor was an array of food, fruits and beverages laying neat and ready to eat.

It was the most romantic and beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I found myself speechless and roaming around the small space.

I looked over to where Jacob stood, hands in his pockets, waiting nervously for me to speak. He looked so beautiful in the warm glow of the candles, making this even more perfect.

"Jake, this is- this is amazing!" I managed to say, still taking in the scene before me. "How-? When did you do this?"

He came towards me, still nervous. "You were so engrossed with the leech and his earth-moving, so I decided to take that time to get part of your present set up." He smiled a sexy half smile.

"_Part_ of my present? You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, you'll get the rest later."

"But Jacob, this is already incredible," I said, motioning towards the food and pillows on the floor. "This is beautiful. What more can you possibly give me?"

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, my body melting into his. I immediately reacted, placing my hands around his waist and savoring the feel of his muscles beneath my touch. Never before have I been so aware of Jacob and his immense masculinity.

He stepped back for a moment, his hands coming up to cup around my face. His hands left fire trails where they made contact. He looked me in the eye, his onyx gaze holding mine.

"I would give you the world, Nessie, if it is what you want."

Once again, Jacob left me speechless. His words were playing over in my head, and I relished in the feeling of warmth and comfort that they brought. _My Jacob._ He was everything that I wanted at the moment, the only thing that I desperately needed.

"I don't want the world Jake. I want _you."_

And at that moment, I realized it was true. I could go on living life without a home, without food, without air. But I could never survive without Jacob.

Jacob pulled me to him again, our bodies fitting perfectly together. It was the perfect moment, and it was over all too soon. He took my hand and led me to the round carpet, where he sat and motioned for me to follow.

"Nessie," he said, beggining to gather food on a plate. "Prepare for the best food of your life." He passed me the plate and I was amazed at all the food on it. There was rice, chicken, salad and bread. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

"Oh, Jake this is wonderful. Thank you."

"Anytime, honey." He then passed me a glass of red wine. "And I brought this, because I know how much you love it."

I took the glass gratefully, surprised that he would even think of such a detail. It was no secret to my family that I drink wine. I acquired a taste for it a couple of months ago, Carlisle believing that it reminds me of blood.

Jacob and I ate and talked from then on, our conversations filled with laughs and and teasing. It was the best time of my life. Jacob cleaned away all the food and mess when we were finished and returned to in front of me, his face serious.

"Okay," he began, the nerves clear on his face. "Now, I'm going to give you the second part of your present."

I was immediately excited, wishing that I knew what it was that he was going to give me. Anything from Jacob would be wonderful, but a girl still needs to know.

He went into my bedroom and returned quickly with a smooth black box in his hands. He sat in front of me and placed the box in my hands, too nervous to say anything. I took it and read the note that was attatched to it.

_"My Nessie, I give you this in the hopes that you will treasure it and keep it safe forever. You will always have my heart. Happy Birthday, my darling. Love, Jacob."_

I looked up at Jacob and saw that he was staring at me, waiting for me to open the box. I opened it and immideatly gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful heart necklace. The heart was encrusted with diamonds, rubies outlining it and making an elegant _R_ in the middle. It was the most beautiful and extravagant gift I had ever recieved, and the fact that it was my Jacob who gave it to me only made it that much more beautiful.

"I- Jake- This is beautiful!" I felt a single teardrop fall from my eye, showing just how much this gift meant to me.

Jacob reached over and wiped the tear away, a smile playing on his lips.

"So... Does this mean you like it?"

I laughed. "This means I _love_ it. Thank you Jacob."

He pulled the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck. He looked at me and smiled brightly, his hand resting against the necklace.

"My heart, Renesmee Cullen. It's yours."

I place one hand over his on my chest while the other reached up to touch his face. I showed him all the love I felt for him and the happiness that he brought to my world. My heart was his, and I finally let go, knowing that what I had been feeling for the last couple of days was not hormones and some stupid teenage syndrome. It was pure, unadultered love. Love for my Jacob.

"My heart, Jacob Black. It's yours."

Jacob leaned closer to me, our faces so close that I could see every detail of his beautifully tanned face. He hesitated, looking for permission that I was only too happy to give. I wanted him to kiss me more than anything in the world. I wanted to know how those beautiful lips felt against mine. I wanted to know that Jacob was mine, fully and comepletely.

"Jake," I whispered, "I love you." And with that our lips met. I was completely lost in the warmth and perfection that was Jacob, my hands traveling to his face and tangling in his soft hair. Everything in the world was forgottern when his toungue slowly outlined my lower lip, sending pleasurable shivers through my body.

This moment was perfection.

We layed back onto the many pillows, Jacob laying on top of me, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. It was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

"Nessie," he said, his hands sliding down my neck and shoulder, traveling down my arm. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me again.

And that is where the rest of my life began.

------

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!! ****I've had some things going on, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. And to the Leah fans, don't worry! A new chapter of "A Little Turn of Events" is going to be posted shortly.**

**Please Review. I was planning on making this the last chapter, but if I get enough reviews, I will continue!! Thanks to all the readers!**


End file.
